Users make input to a computer to obtain constructive output after processing of the input by the computer. Reducing the time needed for obtaining computer output can be accomplished by decreasing computer processing time. Development of ever faster microprocessors has been successful in decreasing the time needed to perform required calculations in producing useful computer output.
Increased efficiency may also be obtained by reducing the time needed for user input. Often, the time needed for user input and not computer processing speed is the limiting factor in performing a required task. Currently, user input to a computer predominantly is made by the keyboard and the computer mouse.
The QWERTY keyboard is used to make alphabet and number inputs. A typical personal computer keyboard also contains additional keys such as directional keys, home, end, page up, page down, and function keys. With the advent of the graphical user interface, the computer mouse has been utilized to provide positional information and to enter commands with clicker buttons.
When using the keyboard, input time may be decreased by memorizing the location of specific keys so that time is not wasted by having to move the eyes from the screen to the keyboard. Time is lost by having to find the previous position on the computer screen after making the keyboard input.
To enter numbers on a traditional QWERTY keyboard, the top row which contains the ten digits is accessed. The left hand is used to enter the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, and the right hand is used to enter the numbers 6, 7, 8, 9 and 0. When making inputs for mathematical calculations the shift key has to be pressed to access, among others, the “*”, “+”, “(”, and “)” keys. Therefore, one hand cannot be used to easily and quickly make number entries and calculator inputs on a simple QWERTY keyboard.
In view of the foregoing, full sized computer keyboards also containing a number keypad positioned adjacent and to the right of a QWERTY keyboard have come into use. A number keypad, or numpad or tenkey for short, contains the ten digits 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, and also the “+”, “*”, “−”, and “enter” keys. With the number keypad, a user can make faster number inputs because only one hand is necessary to make all of the digit entries. The shift key does not have to be pressed to access the “+” and “*” keys. This assists in keeping the eyes on the computer screen. For number intensive computer applications such as the spreadsheet, the number keypad thus is primarily used to make number entries instead of the top row on a traditional QWERTY keyboard.
Even when using a number keypad for primarily for entering numbers, in using a computer application such as a spreadsheet, one still has to use a computer mouse. A mouse is needed for certain situations such as for selecting a cell or a series of cells which is not adjacent to the present cell or for selecting menu items or application icons. Even a user who is very proficient at entering numbers with a number keypad often has shift to his eyes away from the screen to find the computer mouse. At the very least, even if the eyes are still on the screen when finding the mouse, the right hand necessarily must leave the position on the number keypad with the middle finger on the button for the number 5. Returning the hand to this home position from the mouse without looking at the number keypad is difficult.
Existing devices combining the computer mouse and the number keypad have attempted to address this problem of eyes leaving the computer screen to find a computer mouse and also to find the number keypad. However, existing devices are not comfortable to use because the device size generally has been increased to accommodate the tenkey design. Thus, conventionally holding the device is awkward with the thumb and ring finger on the sides with the index and middle fingers on the left and right clicker buttons. Further, the placement of the left and right clicker buttons near the forward top portion forces the palm or wrist of the hand to be over the number keypad and accidental hitting of the number keys may result when using the device in such fashion as a computer mouse. Moreover, when using the left and right clicker buttons with the index and middle fingers and the holding the existing computer mouse number keypad device with the thumb and ring finger on the sides, the index, middle and ring fingers cannot be on the “4”, “5” and “6” ready position which is optimal for making quick efficient number entries.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a keypad mouse computer peripheral device which is comfortable to use, keeps the fingers on the most efficient ready home position on a provided number keypad as much as possible, and avoids accidental hitting of number keys when using the device as a computer mouse pointing device.